


Traipsing

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [206]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the comic book series; Rogue Squadron The Warrior Princess.  The swamps were not good for Hobbie's health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traipsing

Hobbie sniffled and then shot a death glare toward Wes.

“What? It isn’t my fault you got sick. No one else got sick.” Wes crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

“It is too your fault. You were the one who wanted to go traipsing off through the swamp and then convinced Wedge it was a good idea. I had wet socks for hours while we waiting in those cells. I say it is mostly your fault, and slightly the Empire’s fault for having cold cells.” Hobbie’s breath caught and he turned slightly as he started sneezing again.

Wes scowled, “Doesn’t Wedge get any of the blame? Or the med droids who won’t give you a quick cure?”

“Miniscule amounts of blame.” Hobbie reached across Wes and grabbed a tissue. “You can make it up to me though.”

“Oh really.” Wes sighed, thinking about his options. Hobbie was being a little annoying, but on the other hand Hobbie was his best friend. He knew that whatever favor he was asked would probably take up some of his off-duty time, but then Hobbie was willing to get into trouble with him most of the time and that lead to a lack of off-duty time more often than not. He bit his lip, thinking and Hobbie smacked his shoulder. “Alright, what do you want?”

“A blanket so I can lay on the couch and a cup of that herbal tea that Tycho swears is a cure-all.” Hobbie sniffled again and Wes almost felt bad.

His friend did look pretty pathetic, with his nose getting red from the tissues and the shivering from the slight fever. “Okay, I’ll do those two things, but I’m telling Tycho why I need the tea. Maybe he can pester the med units to cure you faster. You have to be feeling bad if you actually want to drink that weed-juice.”


End file.
